


Người đẹp ngủ trên giường by Isis

by lamlinh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sleeping Beauty Fusion, Fairy Tale Style, Humor, M/M, Translation, Translation in Vietnamese
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamlinh/pseuds/lamlinh
Summary: Một phiên bản Potter của câu chuyện cổ tích “Người Đẹp ngủ trong rừng”. Chỉ có điều, ở đây, chúng ta không có một nàng công chúa xinh đẹp đang say ngủ, và có thể là chẳng có “nàng” công chúa nào cả…
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape





	Người đẹp ngủ trên giường by Isis

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Briar Nose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2571311) by [Isis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/pseuds/Isis). 



## “NGƯỜI ĐẸP” NGỦ TRÊN GIƯỜNG

Ngày xửa ngày xưa — như cái cách mà mọi câu chuyện cổ tích bắt đầu — có một vương quốc mênh mông nọ được cai trị bởi hai vị phù thuỷ quyền lực, một nhân hậu một tà ác. Vị phù thuỷ nhân hậu, Dumbledore, ngụ ở phương Bắc; và nếu lời truyền tụng là thật, ông cai quản phần lớn vương quốc, chỉ chừa lại một vùng đất nhỏ ở phía Nam cho đối thủ của mình, Voldemort tà ác. Như các bạn hẳn đoán được, Voldemort đời nào hài lòng nào với sự phân chia này. Gã liên tục tấn công lên phía Bắc, hòng mở rộng lãnh địa của mình.

Ngày đó, trong lãnh thổ được cai quản bởi Dumbledore, có hai làng nọ sát sịt nhau, cách chỉ một con sông. Bên bờ Bắc là làng Gryffindor và tại bờ Nam là làng Slytherin. Vài con cầu bắc qua dòng sông và dân làng được tự do qua lại, nhưng cả hai làng đều giữ được những tính cách đặc trưng của mình. Dân làng Gryffindor nổi tiếng quả cảm, liều lĩnh (đôi khi điên rồ), với trái tim trung trực và hào phóng. Dân làng Slytherin lại sắc sảo, khôn ngoan và thông thái. Trong những quán rượu, người ta truyền tai nhau rằng nếu anh cần người thương thảo, hãy mượn một Slytherin, nhưng nếu cuộc thương thảo thất bại và anh cần sử dụng một biện pháp bạo lực thuyết phục hơn, Gryffindor là lựa chọn số một.

Tại làng Gryffindor có một cậu bé tên James Potter. Cậu có mái tóc đen như gỗ mun và đôi mắt tựa trời đêm. Trong con mắt toàn thể dân làng, cậu đích thực là một cậu bé đẹp mã lại tốt tính, người chắc hẳn sẽ trở thành một chàng trai tốt tính và đẹp mã. Cậu có rất nhiều bạn, ở cả Gryffindor và Slytherin, nhưng nhân vật chúng ta cần quan tâm trong câu chuyện này là Severus Snape.

Severus sống ở làng Slytherin. Cậu có mái tóc đen như gỗ mun và đôi mắt tựa trời đêm, nhưng mũi cậu lại hơi quá cỡ, tay chân và cả người cậu đều dài lòng thòng một cách bất tiện và chưa kẻ nào từng gọi cậu là một cậu bé đẹp mã. Cậu cũng chẳng hề tốt tính cho cam; ngược lại, cậu dễ nổi nóng và có cái lưỡi cũng sắc như cái mũi cậu vậy. Tuy nhiên, cậu vẫn có nhiều bạn, ở cả Slytherin và Gryffindor. Và một trong số đó là James Potter.

Khi cả hai ở giai đoạn dậy thì đầy ngượng nghịu đó, chừng đâu là mười sáu tuổi, Severus có một phát hiện khiến cậu đứng ngồi không yên. Bạn bè cậu bắt đầu trêu ghẹo các cô gái và cướp môi các cô trong những hẻm tối, nhưng cậu chẳng có chút ham muốn nào với trò chơi đó. Không, kẻ cậu muốn cướp môi là James, James xinh đẹp, người đã thực sự trở thành một chàng trai đẹp mã và cũng tốt tính.

Một tối nọ, khi James và Severus cùng ngồi bên bờ sông, ném đá và nhìn những con cá nhảy tách tách lên từ mặt nước.

“Cậu định làm gì sau khi học xong?”James hỏi. Đó là mùa xuân và cả hai đều học năm cuối.

Severus nhún vai. “Làm việc ở hiệu thuốc của cha tớ, dĩ nhiên.” Cậu thích làm việc trong cửa hàng của cha mình, thái rễ, trộn nguyên liệu, chắt chúng vào trong những lọ thuỷ tinh màu hắt ra ánh khúc xạ xuyên khắp căn phòng khi ánh sáng chiếu vào chúng.

“Cậu sẽ cưới cô gái xinh đẹp nào?”

“Không ai cả. Tớ chẳng để ý đến cô nào hết.”

James gật đầu và cười. “Tớ cũng thế.”

Severus bất chợt quay sang nhìn James, sự khao khát ngượng ngập loé lên trong mắt cậu. Cậu đưa tay ra và đặt trên tay bạn người bạn mình. “James… tớ mong rằng…”

James giật tay ra và bối rối nhìn Severus. “Tớ là một chàng trai Gryffindor đích thực. Đời nào tớ lại cưới một cô gái quê chứ! Tớ sẽ lên ngựa và truy đuổi những thử thách, chinh phục nàng công chúa kiều diễm và cưới nàng, và sống hạnh phúc mãi mãi!” Cậu vỗ vai bạn mình vài cái. “Dĩ nhiên tớ sẽ nhớ cậu. Nhưng tớ có một vận mệnh cần thực thi!”

Và mùa hè đó, James đích thực đã lên ngựa, một con ngựa đen tuyền đẹp tuyệt vời. Cuối cùng, cậu đến được lâu đài của Vua Perseus. Tại đó, cậu gặp và đem lòng yêu người con gái tóc-đỏ, mắt-xanh đẹp tuyệt trần của đức vua, Công chúa Lily. Và như mọi câu chuyện cổ tích, Vua Perseus đã đặt ra vài nhiệm vụ cho bất cứ kẻ nào đến hỏi cưới nàng, như trèo lên một ngọn núi thuỷ tinh, đánh bại quái thú ogre hay đại loại vậy. Nếu đây là câu chuyện về James, bạn sẽ được nghe mọi chi tiết; nhưng không, bạn chỉ cần biết rằng cậu đã trèo lên ngọn núi thuỷ tinh, giết Quỷ Khổng lồ và kết hôn cùng Lily. Bởi đây là câu chuyện về Severus, và Severus ở lại làng Slytherin, làm việc trong hiệu thuốc của cha cậu.

Trong một vài năm, thế lực của Voldemort ngày một hùng cường. Gã cũng càng lúc càng bất mãn với vùng cai trị nhỏ mọn của mình ở phía Nam và tấn công dồn dập vào lãnh thổ của Dumbledore – trong đó có làng Slytherin. Gã gã gẫm và đe dọa, bày ra những viễn tưởng và gieo rắc nỗi kinh hoàng và chẳng lâu sau, không biết bao nhiêu chàng trai, cô gái Slytherin tuyên bố gia nhập hàng ngũ của Voldemort.

Nhưng Severus không ở trong số đó. Danh tiếng một nhà luyện đan và điều chế độc dược điêu luyện của cậu đã bay xa khỏi ranh giới của ngôi làng và cậu gắng sức lờ đi làn gió hoán ngôi đổi vị quét qua Slytherin. Bất hạnh thay, danh tiếng của cậu đánh động Voldemort. Một chàng trai trẻ với tài năng điều chế đó sẽ có ích cho gã nhường nào.

“Về với ta, Severus Snape.” Voldemort rít lên về phía bên kia quầy, nơi Severus đang trộn một hỗn hợp giúp xoa dịu cơn đau và thư giãn cơ bắp. “Về với ta và ta sẽ cho ngươi quyền lực.”

“Ta không cần nhiều quyền lực hơn nữa.” Severus đáp. Cậu giơ một lọ nhỏ lên. “Ở đây, trong cửa hàng của cha, ta có thể đóng chai danh vọng, điều chế vinh quang — thậm chí chặn bước tử thần. Ta còn cần gì hơn?”

Lời nói của cậu khiến gã phù thuỷ tà ác hừng hực lửa giận. “Ta cho ngươi một năm.” Gã gầm gừ. “Một năm để ngươi đổi ý và đến quỳ dưới chân ta.” Y vẩy tay trong không trung và ếm một lời nguyền bằng một thứ ngôn ngữ xa lạ. “Ta nguyền rủa ngươi, Severus Snape. Trong một năm, nếu ngươi vẫn không chịu phục tùng ta, ngươi sẽ đâm ngón tay mình vào gai hoa hồng. Ngươi sẽ chìm vào giấc ngủ ma thuật và sẽ không bao giờ tỉnh lại.”

Không bao giờ ư? Phải, những câu chuyện cổ tích có những luật lệ nhất định, bạn biết đấy, và Voldemort cũng biết. Dám cá gã cũng đã tính rằng chẳng đời nào một hoàng tử điển trai lại thèm đến đánh thức một Severus say ngủ — một Severus lòng-khòng và mũi-to.

Severus là một chàng trai thông minh. Cậu không định gia nhập hàng ngũ của Voldemort và cậu nhận ra rằng chỉ cần cậu tránh hoa hồng gai, cậu sẽ an toàn. Đó là một lời nguyền hết sức chi tiết, và cậu cũng nắm rõ những luật lệ. Cố nhiên, hoa hồng gai là một thành phần quan trọng trong rất nhiều độc dược của cậu, nhưng cậu có thể xoay xở với vấn đề nho nhỏ này bằng cách không tự mình thu lượm chúng. Thay vào đó, cậu thuê một người bạn từ làng Gryffindor, một người đàn ông trẻ tên Peter Pettigrew, để hái hoa hồng và cẩn thận tách hết gai trước khi chuyển đến cửa hàng.

Một năm đó trôi qua nhanh chóng, như cái cách mà mọi năm trôi qua vậy. Severus buồn rầu chứng kiến những người bạn của cậu, ngày càng nhiều người mờ mắt bởi mưu mẹo của Voldemort, nhưng cậu chẳng chút nao núng. Đến đây, tôi e rằng những định kiến tồi tệ nhất đã hình thành. Bạn biết đấy, bởi dân làng Slytherin thì khôn khéo và ranh mãnh, còn dân làng Gryffindor lại cao thượng và dũng cảm, phần đông dân chúng trong nước đều cho rằng chỉ dân Slytherin mới gia nhập phe của gã phù thuỷ tà ác. Nhưng cũng như Severus, một Slytherin đã trụ chắc lại với Dumbledore, cũng có những Gryffindor đã đi theo Voldemort.

Vì lý do gì Peter lại về phe tà ác ư? Không ai biết cả; hắn không bao giờ hé răng và có lẽ, đó xét cho cùng cũng chỉ là một phỏng đoán. Có lẽ sự việc hoàn toàn là tình cờ. Nhưng vào ngày cuối cùng của tháng hè nóng nhất, tròn một năm sau cái ngày Voldemort nguyền rủa Severus, Peter để sót lại một vài cái gai trong bụi hoa hồng hắn mang đến hiệu thuốc. Severus đỡ lấy bụi hồng và ngón tay cậu đâm vào một chiếc gai.

Khi cậu nhìn giọt máu nhỏ ra và nhớ lại lời nguyền, một vài điều thần kỳ đã xảy ra. Chiếc bàn nơi cậu đang chuẩn bị nguyên liệu độc dược dài ra và biến thành một chiếc giường mềm mại. Những lọ thuỷ tinh màu biến thành đá quý. Những bức tường đá của hiệu thuốc dâng cao lên cho đến khi chúng trở thành một thứ từa tựa một toà lâu đài. Nếu lời truyền tụng đáng tin, Peter biến thành một con chuột và lỉnh đi mất. “Chết tiệt.” Severus nói, ngã lên giường và ngáp một cái.

Cùng lúc đó, tại một vùng đất xa xôi, người ta đang nô nức cho một lễ kỷ niệm khác. Vua James và Hoàng hậu Lily — Perseus đã nghỉ hưu sau khi đôi trẻ thành hôn và chuyển đến một bờ biển — đang tổ chức lễ mừng sinh nhật đầu tiên của đứa con trai họ, Hoàng tử Harry. Harry là một đứa bé điển trai và tốt tính, ít nhất ở chừng mực mà một đứa bé-một-tuổi có thể. Cậu thừa hưởng mái tóc đen như gỗ mun của cha và đôi mắt xanh lục của mẹ mình. Những phù thuỷ ban phước lành tụ hội về từ mọi miền đất nước để chúc tụng cho Hoàng tử Harry bé bỏng. Nhưng trong đám đông đó, có một phù thuỷ ban phước-không-lành-cho-lắm, kẻ đang nung nấu một dã tâm khác.

Phải, Voldemort có mặt tại buổi lễ, dẫu gã ta không hề được mời; và sự thật là gã đang hơi bực về việc đó. Chẳng gì gã cũng là một phù thuỷ quyền lực, chỉ dưới Dumbledore một chiếu thôi hay sao? Dĩ nhiên, gã tà ác, và hơi khát cuồng quyền lực, và gã có đôi mắt đỏ hằn học có thể khiến bất cứ đứa trẻ một-tuổi nào phải khóc ré lên. Nhưng gì thì gì, chuyện nào phải ra chuyện nấy. Gã cải trang thành một ông già vô hại và lẻn vào đám đông đang ăn mừng.

(Quay về với ngôi làng sinh đôi, Peter Pettigrew lượm một bụi hồng gai.)

Gã phù thuỷ tà ác xuyên qua đám đông, đến trước vương đài, nơi Vua James và Hoàng Hậu Lily đang ngồi, bồng bé Harry trên tay đầy tự hào.

“Đứa bé kháu quá.” Voldemort giả trang nói. “Ta có một món quà đặc biệt cho nó.”

(“Xin chào, Severus.” Peter nói. “Tôi mang bụi hồng gai cho cậu đây.”)

Gã phù thuỷ trút bỏ lớp cải trang, đám đông kinh hoàng, rồi gã nâng tay lên. Một luồng ánh sáng xanh bắn thẳng vào vị hoàng tử nhỏ. Những người biết về ma thuật có thể nhận ra ngay lời nguyền chết chóc.

Ánh sáng xanh bắn vào trán Harry, để lại một mết sẹo quái dị hình tia chớp, rồi bật trở lại vào Voldemort, và theo lời truyền tụng, gã đã biến thành một con rắn và trườn đi mất.

(Tại hiệu thuốc, Severus đâm ngón tay lên một chiếc gai.)

Thời gian thấm thoắt thoi đưa. Hay chính xác là mười tám năm trôi qua. Không ai còn trông thấy Voldemort kể từ ngày gã ếm lời nguyền bất thành trong lễ kỷ niệm sinh nhật của Hoàng tử Harry. Dân chúng khắp nơi hoan hỉ. Đặc biệt là Dumbledore, khi mà giờ đây ông đã có cả vương quốc cho riêng mình.

Quanh ngôi làng sinh đôi Gryffindor và Slytherin, những bụi hồng gai nhanh chóng vươn lên, đan thành một rào chắn bất khả xâm phạm. Trong những năm đầu, khi hàng rào còn thưa thớt, người ta vẫn có thể nhìn qua lỗ hổng giữa những bụi hồng và thấy những người dân làng, tất cả dường như đều bị đông cứng trong hoạt động thường ngày của họ. Nhưng dần dà, hàng rào trở nên mỗi lúc một dày và ngôi làng hoàn toàn bị khoả lấp. Cuối cùng, chẳng mấy ai còn nhớ đã từng có hai ngôi làng ở đó.

Bên trong những bức tường đá của toà-lâu-đài-vốn-là-hiệu-thuốc, Severus say ngủ. Dẫu, không hẳn là say ngủ; đó là một giấc ngủ ma thuật, một trạng thái chững lại. Cậu mắc kẹt trong một giấc mơ tỉnh, cơ thể cậu không già đi và cậu không thấy bất cứ sự sống nào — nếu ta không kể đến con chuột thi thoảng lẻn vô lẻn ra qua khe nứt của bức tường đá.

Hoàng tử Harry lớn lên, trở thành một chàng trai trẻ đẹp mã — nếu ta có thể ngó lơ vết-sẹo-hình-tia-chớp trên trán chàng, điều cũng chẳng khó lắm bởi mái tóc chàng luôn có xu hướng rối bù và che đi phần lớn khuôn trán. Harry cũng là một chàng trai trẻ tốt tính — nếu ta bỏ qua thiên hướng Gryffindor mà rõ rành rành là được thừa hưởng từ người cha của chàng: luôn mù quáng đâm thọc vào những chỗ mà những kẻ ngốc nghếch sẽ thoái lui, một cách đúng đắn. Những cô gái trẻ sống gần lâu đài làm điệu và khúc khích cười mỗi khi chàng đi ngang qua, nhưng chàng chẳng hề đoái hoài đến họ. Chàng biết luật lệ; và sau rốt, chàng là một hoàng tử. Và bởi vậy, chẳng ai thực sự bất ngờ khi vào ngày sinh nhật mười chín, chàng thắng yên lên một chú ngựa đen tuyền tuyệt đẹp và lên đường truy tìm cuộc phiêu lưu với phần thưởng là một nàng công chúa kiều diễm và cuộc sống hạnh phúc mãi mãi.

Ngày thứ ba của hành trình, chàng gặp một ngã tư đường. Bên vệ đường, một người khổng lồ đang ngồi vuốt ve cổ một con rồng.

“Hỡi Ngài Khổng Lồ.” Harry nói. “Chúc Ngài một ngày tốt lành. Ta là Hoàng tử Harry và ta đang truy tìm thử thách.”

“À.” Người khổng lồ nói. “Vậy za cậu là một Truy thủ, phải ‘hông?” Ông quan sát Harry, không nhúc nhích thân hình đồ sộ của mình. “Ta là Hagrid, dzà đây là bé Norbert.”

“Vô cùng hân hạnh được gặp Ngài. Liệu Ngài có biết một nàng công chúa xinh đẹp nào đang cần giải cứu không?”

Người khổng lồ gật cái đầu đồ sộ của mình. “Có thể ta biết thứ cậu cần tìm đấy. Nếu cậu zẽ trái dzà đi tiếp ‘hoảng nửa tháng, hoặc một tháng, cũng có thể là hai, cậu sẽ gặp một toà lâu đài bị dzây quanh bởi hoa hồng gai. Trong toà lâu đài là một người con gái xinh đẹp đã ngủ mê suốt hàng trăm năm qua. Có lẽ cậu là chàng hoàng tử có thể đánh thức nàng.”

Hàng trăm năm! Một người con gái xinh đẹp! Những câu chuyện thực sự được biến tấu qua mỗi miệng kể, phải không nào? Đặc biệt là khi câu chuyện được kể lại bởi một người khổng lồ, người mà hẳn sẽ có kẻ cho rằng ông ta hơi khoa trương, bởi thực sự là vậy. Nhưng Harry là một chàng trai trẻ, gan dạ và háo thắng, nên chàng cảm ơn Hagrid và thúc ngựa đi vào con đường bên trái.

Chàng đi nhiều ngày ròng. Phải mất hơn nửa tháng, nhưng cũng không đến hai tháng, chàng mới tới được hàng rào hồng gai. Chàng sửng sốt trước độ bao phủ của nó, chiều cao, và cả sự gai góc. Chàng chiêm ngưỡng những bông hoa hồng đẫm sương nở rộ, bởi khi đó đúng vào mùa hoa. Rồi, chàng rút kiếm ra và chém chúng thành trăm mảnh.

Cố nhiên, chuyện không hề dễ dàng như nó có vẻ thế. Mỗi lần lưỡi kiếm của chàng chém đứt một cây hoa, một cây khác lập tức vươn lên từ đằng sau để thế chỗ. Những chiếc gai cào lên cơ thể chàng, xé rách áo quần chàng và để lại những vết cắt chằng chịt trên da thịt chàng. Nhưng chàng chẳng thừa gì ngoài lòng quả cảm, nếu không kể đến sự kiên cường. Và giờ đây, cả mơ tưởng về người con gái xinh đẹp đang say ngủ phía bên kia cũng tiếp sức cho chàng tiến bước.

Chàng bước vào trong hàng rào gai, chẳng mảy may để ý đến con rắn xanh trườn theo đằng sau, rồi bước về phía người đầu tiên chàng nhìn thấy – một quý bà có khuôn mặt nghiêm nghị đang đứng cạnh một tòa nhà nom khá giống một ngôi trường. “Xin lỗi, thưa quý bà, liệu quý bà có thể chỉ đường tôi đến toà lâu đài nơi Người Đẹp đang say ngủ không?”

Người phụ nữ không đáp lại, và sau một khoảnh khắc vô cùng ngượng nghịu, Harry nhận ra rằng bà cũng không hề chớp mắt hay thở. Nhìn quanh, chàng thấy khoảng hai mươi dân làng nữa, tất cả đều bất động. Tất cả đều đông cứng giữa chừng một cử động, một câu nói, một điệu cười. Dòng thời gian của họ đã dừng lại, đến khi lời nguyền được phá bỏ.

Đi quanh ngôi làng, chàng thấy ngay một toà tháp xây bằng đá bên bờ kia dòng sông. Làm sao mà gọi là lâu đài được chứ, chàng lẩm bẩm với chính mình khi bước qua cây cầu, nhưng chàng không thấy bất cứ toà nhà nào khác khả dĩ hơn, nên chàng đoán chừng hẳn phải là nó.

Cánh cửa gỗ không khoá và Harry đá tung nó ra. Chiếc cầu thang xoắn ốc đưa chàng đến một cánh cửa khác và chàng cũng đá nó bật tung. Trên tầng cao nhất là một căn phòng tường đá, với những viên đá quý đủ màu lấp lánh, và một chiếc giường ở chính giữa. Chàng bước vào trong phòng — vẫn không nhận ra con rắn xanh cũng trườn vào — và lại gần người đẹp đang say ngủ trên giường.

Người mà đột nhiên bật dậy, nhìn Harry và nói bằng một giọng trầm hơn ít nhất một quãng tám so với bất cứ cô gái nào chàng từng gặp. “James?”

“A… Ta là Hoàng tử Harry.” Chàng vô cùng sửng sốt. Điều này hoàn toàn lệch pha với viễn cảnh trong đầu chàng.

“Harry.” Đôi mắt không dứt khỏi chàng.

“Nhưng cha ta là James.”

“Cậu khá giống ông ấy.”

Harry ho hắng và cúi nhìn sàn nhà. “Anh trông… ờ, ta đã nghĩ rằng anh hẳn phải đang say ngủ.”

“Ta đã say ngủ, cho đến vài phút trước. Cậu vẫn thường xông vào phòng như một con hà mã thế hả?”

“Ta đã nghĩ rằng anh hẳn phải xinh đẹp.” Harry nói, không dám ngước nhìn lên.

Một tiếng hỉnh mũi. “Và cậu cho rằng người ta có thể chỉn chu khi vừa mới ngủ dậy à?”

“Và…” Harry nói khẽ. “Ta đã mong chờ một người con gái.”

Đôi mắt đen loé sáng. “Đần độn. Cậu không thấy ta đang bị nguyền rủa à?”

Ồ! Phải rồi. Nàng hẳn đã bị biến thành… Harry dò xét nhìn lên người-không-phải-con-gái, không-xinh-đẹp và cũng không-say-ngủ. Thực tế, nàng — anh ta, sao cũng được — trông khá thu hút; chừng tuổi cậu, cao, dong dỏng, với mái tóc đen dài ngang vai và chiếc mũi ưng phía trên làn môi hậm hực nhưng cũng thật gợi tình. Thứ gì đó khuấy động bên trong Harry, một cảm giác chàng chưa từng có cả khi đứng trước những cô gái xinh đẹp nhất ở đất nước mình.

Được thôi, Harry biết chính xác cách phá huỷ lời nguyền; nó được ghi trong Chương 7 của cuốn Sổ tay cho Hoàng tử cổ tích. Chàng tháo gươm ra, bước lại gần giường và vòng tay quanh bờ vai gầy, cúi xuống và đặt một nụ hôn trên làn môi kia.

Cảm giác tựa hồ như hôn lên một tia chớp, một ngọn lửa. Ma thuật nứt toác ra quanh chàng và xuyên qua chàng, và chàng cảm nhận được lời nguyền vỡ tan. Chiếc miệng bên dưới chàng mở ra và một cái lưỡi mềm liếm lên môi chàng. Đôi tay vươn lên để kéo chàng lại gần; chàng ngã lên trên thân người trên giường, cảm nhận được từng góc cạnh ấn lên cơ thể mình.

Những góc cạnh vẫn giữ nguyên sự gai góc và cứng rắn và không hề nữ tính chút nào.

Chàng tách môi ra. “Ưm… Anh vẫn không phải một người con gái.”

Severus nhếch miệng. “Ta chưa bao giờ khẳng định điều đó. Ta chỉ nói rằng mình bị nguyền rủa. Và tiện đây, cảm ơn cậu đã phá vỡ lời nguyền.”

“Không có gì.” Hoàng tử Harry nói. Chàng trông giống hệt James, trừ đôi mắt xanh lục. “Anh biết không…” Chàng lên tiếng, đăm chiêu. “Ta cho rằng ta cũng không thực sự bận tâm.”

“Bận tâm gì?”

Chàng đáp lại bằng cách hôn Severus. Hoặc ít nhất, chàng đã định hôn Severus. Họ bị cắt ngang bởi một tiếng hắng giọng. Đó là tiếng từ một cái cổ cần được hắng thật to, bởi nó đã không phải là cổ người suốt mười tám năm. Trên cái cổ phình ra một cục, và nó đang cố thông chính cái chỗ phình đó, nơi rất có thể đã từng chứa con chuột nó nuốt vào vài phút trước, khi còn là cổ rắn.

“Severus.” Một giọng nói phát ra từ cái cổ. Họ ngẩng đầu lên. Voldemort đứng đó, khoanh tay, gõ chân, nom vô cùng giận dữ.

“Voldemort!” Severu nói.

Gã phù thuỷ tà ác nhấc tay lên.

“Ôi, đồ phá đám.” Harry cáu kỉnh. “Ngươi không thấy rằng chúng ta đang bận sao?” Chàng trèo ra khỏi giường và nhặt thanh kiếm lên. Bằng một động tác thuần thục, chàng chẻ dọc Voldemort từ đầu đến chân, rồi thêm một nhát ngang cho chắc ăn.

“Vậy là xong.” Chàng thả thanh kiếm đẫm máu xuống và quay lại giường. “Chúng ta đến đâu rồi nhỉ?”

Severus mỉm cười. “Ta tin rằng…” Cậu nói, kéo Harry về lại vòng tay mình. “Chúng ta chỉ vừa mới bắt đầu đoạn sống hạnh phúc bên nhau trọn đời.”

Và họ quả thực đã như thế.


End file.
